User blog:TAGDavid/One Turn Finish!!!
Hello there! Today, I'd like to talk about FTKs or OTKs. It's an amazing Buddyfight move where the players finish off their opponents in just one turn! I'm going to post some of the amazing First Turn Kills here, and if you know one of these OTKs, or FTKS, you can post it down in the comments below. Tetsuya's Match *Charge and draw. *Casts Nice one! and draws 2 cards. *Calls Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center. *Casts 2 Key of Solomon, First Volumes and gains 4 gauge. *Casts Trans-flame and deals 1 damage. *Attacks with Beleth and causes 3 damages. *Casts Diabolical Hardcore twice. Now that was intense, having 2 pairs of the same cards in his hand and only just one monster. Of course, everyone knows he was later beaten by Rouga by casting Phoenix Wall and then getting hit with a 10 critical Swirling Darkness. He also casted two Bold Retaliation and gained 6 gauges. Let's go back to the time when he began his turn with 4 cards. Rouga's Match *Draws *Charge and draws *Equips Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Buddy Calls Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Puts Cerberus into Swirling Darkness's soul and gains +2 criticals *Uses Roaring Charge and increases weapons critical by +3 *Casts Drill Bunker!! and gives weapon Penetrate and +2 criticals *Attacks Beleth but the attack is nullified by a Solomon's Shield *Casts Fanged Dragon Declaration and nullfies the spell, penetrating Beleth and inflicting 10 damage! Now that was amazing! A 10 critical weapon attack with Penetrate and with 7000 Power! That was insane!!! If his item was destroyed by a simple item destruction spell like Art of Item Blasting you could probably hear the devastating sound of his hopes and dreams shattering! Not that it hasn't happened before. Gao's match *Draws *Charges and draws* *Equips Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Calls Pile Bunker Dragon and Thousand Rapier Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon attacks Armorknight Demon *Casts 2 Dragoenergies and causes 2 damage using Penetrate *Attacks with Thousand Rapier Dragon and Dragoknuckle inflicting 4 damages and gaining 1 gauge from Dragoknuckle's skill* *Casts Gargantua Punisher!! and deals 4 damages Now that was scary, I was thinking "Gao, what the heck are you doing? Armorknight Demon's defense is too high!" but nope, he casts 2 Dragoenergies and banished the demon! Later coming up with a quick attack and finishes the game with the terrifying Gargantua Punisher! Now, this is the last one, but it's definitely my favourite. It was in a fanfiction, but I don't know who's, but it was amazing. He killed off his Danger World opponent on the first turn of the entire game! Here it is guys! Unknown's match. *Charges and draws* *Equips Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Attacks and causes 3 damage *Casts Victory Slash! and wins rock paper scissors, dealing another 3 damage *Casts Dragonic Charge *Casts Gargantua Punisher Now that, was pure luck. If his opponent had a Battle Aura Circle, he wouldn't have been able to do a First Turn Kill. The whole thing would have fell apart, and he risked it with no sweat. That, was nuts. Though, it shows the level of skill he had in deckbuilding. Though, it was just a fictional character. Kudos to the one who thought of the idea though. That's all, be sure to post some of the first turn kills you had or someone else had in the comments below. Enjoy your day now, see ya. ^_^ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts